1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a split reed for a loom
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a general split reed 1 includes a weaving reed 2 for weaving and an auxiliary reed 3. The weaving reed 2 and the auxiliary reed 3 are aligned in parallel to the cloth fell 31 of a woven fabric 30 and are spaced by a gap 22. When a weft yarn 16 picked by a main picking nozzle 28 passes the gap 22, the weft yarn 16 is subject to the influences of an air jet jetted through an auxiliary picking nozzle 29 and the forward movement of the split reed 1. Consequently, the picked weft yarn 16 deviates from a picking path in a direction away from the cloth fell 31, i.e., a direction toward a let-off motion, not shown, for feeding warp yarns 17.
A technique proposed in JP-A No. 9-268454 to solve such a problem forms a weft yarn guide path in each of the dents of a split reed for an air-jet loom. The shape of the dent is changed at the boundary of one section of the weft yarn guide path and another section of the same following the former is changed so that an inlet end part of the weft yarn guide path on a lower side with respect to a picking direction is flared toward an upper side with respect to the picking direction.
The manufacture of the prior art split reed including the dents, having a shape that changes stepwise needs complicated processes and hence is very expensive. More over, it is difficult to form an accurately smoothly tapered picking path by arranging the dents having a shape that changes stepwise and the weft yarn will not be properly inserted unless the picking path is formed in a smoothly tapered shape.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a split reed including a weaving reed for beating up a picked weft yarn and an auxiliary reed disposed in a region in which any warp yarns are not extended on an arriving side of a loom opposite a picking side of the loom, and capable of guiding a picked weft yarn so that the picked weft yarn is able to travel stably toward the arriving side.
With the foregoing object in mind, a split reed according to one aspect of the present invention includes a weaving reed and an auxiliary reed; wherein the weaving reed and the auxiliary reed are disposed so that the back surface of a weft yarn guide path formed in the auxiliary reed is included in a plane behind a plane including the back surface of a weft yarn guide path formed in the weaving reed, i.e., on the side of a let-off motion included in the loom with respect to the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the weaving reed, and the respective weft yarn guide paths of the weaving reed and the auxiliary reed have a substantially rectangular cross section and are defined by an upper surface, a lower surface and a back surface.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a split reed for a loom comprises: a weaving reed disposed in a region where warp yarns are extended and defining a weft yarn guide path; and an auxiliary reed separated from the weaving reed, disposed in a region on an arriving side of the loom in which any warp yarns are not extended and forming a weft yarn guide path; wherein a plane including the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the auxiliary reed is behind a plane including the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the weaving reed with respect to the cloth fell of a woven fabric woven on the loom.
In the split reed, it is preferable that the auxiliary reed is formed by arranging dents of the same shape as that of those forming the weaving reed, and the auxiliary reed is disposed at a position on a slay behind a position where the weaving reed is disposed on the slay with respect to the cloth fell.
In the split reed, it is preferable that the auxiliary reed is formed by arranging dents of the same shape as that of those forming the weaving reed, and the lower end of the auxiliary reed is attached to a reed holding member so that the auxiliary reed is positioned behind the weaving reed with respect to the cloth fell.
In the split reed, it is preferable that the auxiliary reed is formed by arranging dents different from those forming the weaving reed, and the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the auxiliary reed is included in a plane behind a plane including the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the weaving reed with respect to the cloth fell.
In the split reed, it is preferable that the auxiliary reed is formed by arranging dents different from those forming the weaving reed, the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the auxiliary reed is included in a plane behind a plane including the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the weaving reed with respect to the cloth fell, and the auxiliary reed is disposed at a position on a slay behind a position where the weaving reed is disposed on the slay with respect to the cloth fell.
In the split reed, it is preferable that the auxiliary reed is formed by arranging dents different from those forming the weaving reed, the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the auxiliary reed is included in a plane behind a plane including the back surface of the weft yarn guide path of the weaving reed with respect to the cloth fell, and the lower end of the auxiliary reed is attached to a reed holding member so that the auxiliary reed is positioned behind the weaving reed with respect to the cloth fell.